Harry Potter and The Rebooted Game
by FrozenDeity17
Summary: When Harry walks into the Forbidden Forest to sacrifice himself to save Hogwarts, he is not expecting to be reborn in The Hut on The Rock, right before his reintroduction to the wizarding world, nor was he expecting an extra power to go along with it. But that's exactly what he receives. Potential bashing. Rated T for foul language.
1. The New Game

**Hey guys! I've been browsing a hell of a lot of fanfics recently, and I came across the gamer type fanfiction, and I **_**loved**_** it, so I decided to try my hand at one. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

Harry was dead.

No Heaven, Hell, or any other even remotely mythical place. Just completely, utterly, and absolutely dead.

As he went over his final moments, he was sorely tempted to slap himself. He was an _idiot!_ Why the fuck did he just walk out and sacrifice himself? He should have, at the very least, killed Nagini first! As he was beyond lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the big white words popping up in front of him.

**YOU DIED!**

**GAME OVER**

**Bonuses:**

**You were sorted into Gryffindor! Future +1 Strength & Constitution**

**You defeated Magical Creature: Troll! Future +1 Strength & Dexterity**

**You gained friend: Hermione Granger! Future +2 Intelligence**

**You Gained Deathly Hallow: Invisibility Cloak! Future +50% Stealth Learning Speed**

**You saved the Philosopher's Stone! Future +50% Transfiguration & Potions Learning Speed**

**You Gained Friend: Fred Weasley! Future +1 Intelligence**

**You Gained Friend: George Weasley! Future +1 Charisma**

**You defeated Magical Creature: Basilisk! Future +1 Constitution & Charisma**

**Horcrux Destroyed: Tom Riddle's Diary! Future +10 MP**

**You were poisoned with Basilisk Venom, then healed by Phoenix Tears! Future +20 HP**

**You successfully cast the Patronus Charm! Future +10 MP**

**You survived the First Triwizard Tournament Task! Future +1 Luck**

**You survived the Second Triwizard Tournament Task! Future +1 Dexterity**

**You survived the Third Triwizard Tournament Task! Future +10 HP**

**You Gained Friend: Luna Lovegood! Future +1 Wisdom**

**You Gained Friend: Neville Longbottom! Future +25% Herbology Learning Speed**

**You proved Voldemort was resurrected! Future +1 Charisma & Luck**

**You gained the Half-Blood Prince's Potions book! Future +10% Potions Learning Speed **

**Horcrux Destroyed: Marvolo Gaunt's RIng! Future +10% Soul Magic Learning Speed**

**Horcrux Destroyed: Slytherin's Locket! Future +1 Charisma **

**Horcrux Destroyed: Hufflepuff's Cup! Future +1 Constitution**

**Horcrux Destroyed: Ravenclaw's Diadem! Future +1 Wisdom & Intelligence**

**You Gained Deathly Hallow: Resurrection Stone! +25% Soul Magic Learning Speed**

**Total:**

**+20 HP**

**+20 MP**

**+3 Strength**

**+3 Dexterity**

**+3 Constitution**

**+4 Intelligence**

**+2 Wisdom**

**+4 Charisma**

**+2 Luck**

**+50% Stealth Learning Speed**

**+50% Transfiguration Learning Speed **

**+60% Potions Learning Speed**

**+25% Herbology Learning Speed**

**+35% Soul Magic Learning Speed**

**NEXT**

Once he finally noticed, he looked up and just stared at it. For what seemed like an eternity.

"Bloody fucking piece of shit-ass!..."

* * *

Once he finally finished using his sailor's mouth, he finally gathered his senses enough to just hit the stupid thing. He hit the next button, and a new screen popped up.

**THE GAME OF LIFE**

**WELCOME!**

**Choose Option:**

**New Game**

**Load Game**

**Options **

'_Well,'_ He thought, _'I'm already insane, might as well go deeper.',_ then proceeded to hit the options button. It was mostly - oddly - volume and other things, but there was one that really bugged him.

**Difficulty**

**Easy**

**Medium**

**Hard**

**Insane**

**Impossible**

'_Really.' _He thought._ 'And just why was my life on insane difficulty?' _He pressed easy, and left the options menu, then clicked on Load Game, but nothing happened. So, deciding to delve even further into this, he clicked on New Game. A new screen popped up.

**YOU HAVE STARTED A NEW GAME**

**CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER**

**Harry Potter**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

As there was no other option, he clicked on himself, _because why the fuck not_ and the next screen popped up.

**You Have Chosen: Harry Potter**

**NOTE: THESE CAN BE CHANGED OVER TIME**

**NOTE: SOME OF THE FOLLOWING MAY BE LABELED AS TITLES**

**Character Advantages:**

**Hero Complex: Gives +5 Strength & Constitution When Saving Someone Else**

**Clutch Performer: +50 MP, +3 Wisdom & Dexterity When The Going Gets Tough**

**Loyal: +25% Relationship Growth Speed With Those With A Positive Relationship With You**

**Boy-Who-Lived: +25 Relationship With The Public**

**Lily's Protection: Naturally Wards Off Touch By Those With Intent To Harm**

**Character Disadvantages:**

**Myopic: -5 Dexterity When Not Wearing Corrective Lenses**

**Malnutrition: Gives -3 Strength & Constitution, -1 Charisma, -15 HP**

**Bane Of Voldemort: -50 Relationship With Death Eaters**

**Horcrux: -2 Intelligence, -1 Wisdom, Due to Proximity to Brain, -5 MP**

**Half-Blood: Gives -10 Relationship With Pureblood Supremacists**

**Starter Perks:**

**Parseltongue: Allows Speech With Snakes**

**Natural Flyer: Base Level 15 In Flying**

**Potter Heir: Gives +50% Learning Speed For Transfiguration, Access To Potter Trust Vault**

**Black Heir: Gives +50% Learning Speed For Warding, Access To Black Trust Vault**

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CHOOSE THIS CHARACTER**

**YES NO**

He pressed yes, as most of the stuff sounded rather typical for him. Well, that would make sense, as it was him, but.. nevermind. As the world faded into view, he recognized the barely held together boards of the shack surrounding him: this was the shack that the Dursleys hid in on the night of July 31, 1991. His eleventh birthday.

The night he was reintroduced into the magical world.

A loud bang sounded from the door.


	2. The Tutorial

**Hey Guys! I'm back with The Rebooted Gamer. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I finally figured out how to use line breaks! Yaaaaay!**

Harry, this time at least, knew the door was going to come crashing down.

What he did not expect was time to freeze when it was halfway down.

"Whaaaa….." He said as a window popped up in front of him, making him jump back.

**WELCOME TO THE TUTORIAL**

**Time will be frozen for the duration of the tutorial.**

**Now say 'Status'.**

He blinked. He blinked again. _Oh, this would be fun._

He turned around and ruffled through Vernon's bag. He found his work case, and dug through it until he came up with a Sharpie, a tape roll, and grabbed a few socks from Vernon's clothes when he sat back up. He then started running around the shack.

Fifteen minutes later, with a notable absence of the socks he took, he sat down on the floor and said, "Status." Two more screens popped up in front of him. The first one read:

**TUTORIAL: STATUS SCREEN**

**This is your Status Screen. It lists your name, race, level, titles, HP, MP, stats, and derivatives.**

**Race: The genera that the person is a member of.**

**Level: As you get more skilled, you earn levels. To rank up a level, you must gain experience (XP), which is gained from performing quests. Every time you rank up a level, you gain 3 Attribute Points. Ranking up five levels gains you a Perk Point. **

**Titles: Titles are special names given to each character. Some are unique to a single character, others not. They can be given by advantages and perks and can unlock certain perks.**

**HP: Hit Points. The amount of damage you are capable of taking before death. **

**MP: Magic Points. The amount of magic you are capable of using at that moment in time.**

**Attributes: These are your base attributes, which can be changed by the use of Attribute Points. There are seven of them, those being:**

**Strength: The amount of physical power the wielder can put behind an attack. Increases the damage done by attacks.**

**Dexterity: The agility, fine motor skills, and hand-eye coordination of the wielder. Increases accuracy and speed of attacks.**

**Constitution: The resistance of the wielder to damage. Increases HP.**

**Intelligence: The raw knowledge the wielder has. Increases MP**

**Wisdom: The wielder's common sense and ability to use intelligence. Increases MP regeneration.**

**Charisma: The wielder's ability to interact with others. Increases relationship growth speed.**

**Luck: The sheer dumb luck of the wielder. Increases chance of critical attacks.**

**Derivatives: Attributes derived from base attributes. All fractions given are rounded down.**

**Defense: The resilience of the wielder. Decreases damage done by attacks. Constitution & Strength / 2**

**Recovery: How fast the wielder recovers from damage. Increases HP regeneration. Constitution & Strength / 4 **

**Speed: The swiftness of the wielder. Increases speed. Maxes out at 10. Equal to Dexterity & Strength / 4**

**Perception: The ability of the wielder to analyze and respond to various stimuli. Luck & Charisma & Wisdom / 5.**

The other screen read:

**STATUS**

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Race: Wizard**

**Level: 1**

**Titles:**

**Boy-Who-Lived**

**Heir Potter**

**Heir Black**

**HP: 83/85**

**MP: 100/100**

**Attributes:**

**STR: 2**

**DEX: 5**

**CON: 2**

**INT: 6**

**WIS: 4**

**CHA: 4**

**LUC: 5**

**Derivatives:**

**DEF: 2**

**REC: 1**

**SPD: 1**

**PER: 2**

His stats sucked. Here he was, still at level one, when everyone else in his first year probably had the equivalent of _at the very least, _a level five. He needed to level up, fast. He quickly closed both tabs and a third tab popped up in front of him.

**TUTORIAL**

**Well done! Now say "Skills".**

He did so, and another two screens popped up. The first read:

**TUTORIAL: SKILLS**

**Welcome to your Skills Screen. This screen shows all of your abilities and the level you are at in them. The more you try new things, the more skills you will get and be able to level up. The max level for skills is 100. You will always start out with the Observe skill.**

**NOTE: ONLY CRAFTS ATTEMPTED IN THIS GAMEPLAY WILL COUNT AS SKILLS**

The other read:

**SKILLS**

**Physical:**

**Broom Flying: Lv. 15**

**The ability to fly on a broomstick.**

**Mental:**

**Languages: Lv. N/A**

**Parseltongue: Lv. MAX**

** The ability to talk to snakes**

**Magical:**

**NONE**

**Game:**

**Observe: Lv. 1**

**Tells you about an object or person. Currently only shows name and race.**

Well, that was simple. He closed the two screens, and _another _screen popped up. Seriously, how many were there? This one said:

**TUTORIAL**

**Well done! Now say "Perks".**

He did so, and _two more _screens popped up. _Really?_

**TUTORIAL: PERKS**

**Perks are special abilities gained by the user by playing through the game. Each character always starts with certain perks. You may buy perks using perk points, which you gain 1 of every time you level up. The better the perk, the more points it costs.**

Huh. That's useful.

**PERKS**

**Owned Perks:**

**Parseltongue: Allows Speech With Snakes**

**Natural Flyer: Base Level 15 In Flying**

**Potter Heir: Gives +50% Learning Speed For Transfiguration, Access To Potter Trust Vault**

**Black Heir: Gives +50% Learning Speed For Warding, Access To Black Trust Vault**

**Unlockable Perks:**

**20/20: Gives Perfect Vision, 7 Points**

**Slytherin's Heir: Due To Your Defeat Of His Descendant, You May Claim The Title, 12 Points**

**Metamorphmagus: Due To Black Family Blood, You May Claim This, 17 Points**

**Full-Body Heal: Manipulate Your Magic To Heal Your Body, 20 Points**

And so on it went. He closed the two windows and yet another window popped up. _Seriously?_ Yet when he read it, he panicked.

**TUTORIAL**

**Well done! You have completed the tutorial! **

**Unfreezing time in 5..4..3..2..1..**


	3. AN & Hiatus & Challenge

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I apologize, but I've kinda hit a rather solid wall in my writing. I've kinda lost track of where I wanted this story to go, so I've come up with an idea.**

**While this story is on semi-temporary hiatus (kinda sorta somewhat?) I want all of you up and coming Harry Potter fanfiction writers to take what I've developed so far and create an entirely new story on top of it! You can shift what I've developed as much as you want, just please, if you're going to write a story, send me a link, whether it be through PMing or just through the comments, so I can see your works!**

**I hope you all stay safe, healthy, and are having a great time!**

**\- FrozenDeity17**


End file.
